CP - January, 2387
This page chronicles posts #15931-16050 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2387. *CP - December, 2386 *CP - February, 2387 Earth Plots First Week Now on Earth for an exchange, MERIK EVEK is finishing up his medical degree with an internship in the same lab RAJA BASHIR is stationed. Trying to do what Vidial wanted, he strikes up a conversation with Raja, only to start questioning Vidial’s motives for wanting her split from Julian. Second Week Running into RAJA BASHIR again, MERIK EVEK goes out of his way to talk to her and she sets him up on a man date with Julian in hopes he could make new friends. Third Week In Toronto for a mini vacation, ALLYSAAN S’HARIEN runs into SHAWN MUNROE at the bar who is talking about his mother. That prompts her to speak up and they find a mutual interest in the other for knowing Romulan and Klingonese. ALLYSAAN seeks out SHAWN later in the week to give him some Klingon poetry, but he brings up Khoal Pardek who is still alive and it sours the mood for Ally. MARIAME is on Earth to seek out CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and tells him about her family issues. He helps out by letting her know a mutual friend from Bajor is looking to rent out a house. MARIAME calls KATAL UNA about the rental and she agrees to let her have it provided the woman pays for upkeep and keeps it clean. Cardassia Plots First Week Preparing for her trip to Earth, QUESTA DAMAR is shocked when CORAT-2403 from the future comes to see her. He explains they have found Madi and that he wants Questa to use the information he has to find her in this time. QUESTA is more than overwhelmed and finds her own CORAT DAMAR, explaining the situation to him and he agrees to put effort into propelling this forward. Third Week For Cardassian Patriot Day (like the American Independence) CORAT DAMAR buys the boys paintball guns and they go into teams. TOREL DAMAR, AARIX DAMAR and YORKIN DAMAR are on the team ‘Tard Killers’ and KHOAL DAMAR, KEGEN DAMAR and MAYANA DAMAR are on Alligandors – Mayana having switched out for CORAT DAMAR, JR. who was crying about being in the game. Bajor Plots Second Week Picking up the kids, KATAL UNA invites CARILL SAVOI out to dinner in order to thank him for all the babysitting help he has offered. While there, she explains that if she was ever going to have someone else in her life that it would be him because she doesn’t trust others and the kids like him. They agree to see if they could work, though maintain he is only a babysitter to the children. Now open to classes through a professor MILGRAN RIAN who is a member of the community, CHIARO DHOW is in Asgard to learn more about their medical and pharmaceutical background. He gets a pass for the semester and meets with IJAMA VARIS, talking to her about his own culture and she urges him to meet with the Pontiff. CHIARO finally does and YINTAR IOAN is intrigued that his boy grew up in a culture that was not as advanced as the Federation. He invites him for some weapons practice and riding lessons. At the training for swordsmenship, YINTAR brings up the idea of a Symposium to CHIARO and explains how women were treated in his time. Chiaro is iffy but agrees the idea would be fun if the ladies of Asgard are agreeable as well. YINTAR then seeks out VAATRICK FALOR, a recent addition to the community and asks him to help with the building of their amphitheatre since he is an engineer. Third Week At Asgard for an exchange program to learn more about the new official religion of Bajor, NERYS DORR meets with VARIS IKYRA and is happy to find that the woman will be her mentor. YINTAR IOAN approaches IKYRA about moving into the suite Amity was one in and that she is going to be the community’s new seer. Having Sita’s memories was done for a reason and Yintar believes that is some religious significance. IJAMA VARIS is escorted back to her home with CHES’SSARO SASHA and to two are able to have a special moment together. In the morning, she goes into labour and gives birth to YINTAR IOAN, JR; OTALIA IOAN and LAKAR IOAN (January 20, 2387). Referenced that KEEVA EDON gave birth to her babies the week before which brought ASTRAEA IOAN, JEVON IOAN, ZENDASISA IOAN, MEKK IOAN and JANGIN IOAN into the world on January 11, 2387. Fourth Week Arriving to the community, TARYN REMARA is stunned at how professional and beautiful it is, talking to YINTAR IOAN about joining and having the chance to develop and live within her culture – especially as she is a descendant of the Ioan line. Deep Space Five Plots Second Week Realizing that she doesn’t want to be on DS5 forever, N’LANI DHAJA goes to KITAAN DHOW after he finishes with the kids and explains to him she is graduating and would like to have a career in music. She has some offers to try out on Earth to be in the San Francisco Symphony Orchestra as a pianist. Third Week In anticipation for leaving, N’LANI DHAJA talks to KITAAN DHOW about the plans of the matter, hoping to leave sooner than later so she could finish her studies on Earth. He agrees and they plan on making a stop to Bajor first in the next couple of weeks. Mars Plots Third Week Coming back from some time out, MARIAME ALMIN is shocked when she finds out that TAHMOH ALMIN locked CONNOR ALMIN in the garage by himself for hours. When she finds Connor he is close to hypothermia but when she tries to call the doctors Tahmoh gets more violent. Security comes and he is arrested while Connor is brought to the hospital. When CONNOR wakes up MARIAME promises his that this will never happen again and they plan on moving away. NOAH ALMIN is confused about what has happened but knows it is big so he offers to comfort his little brother CONNOR when they get back. MARIAME arrives as well hoping to let both of them know it wasn’t their faults. With arrangements finalized very quickly, MARIAME is able to move into the house in Hawaii by the end of the week and NOAH with CONNOR explore it - liking the pool the best. #01 January, 2387 #01 January, 2387 #01 January, 2387